Hilo Rojo del Destino
by Luthien Sumire
Summary: Los japoneses tienen la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a dos personas a pesar del tiempo, lugar o de las circunstancias. El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca romperse. Una historia con los chicos de the GazettE y Avenged Sevenfold
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO 

El instituto privado de Sakura ubicado en la Prefectura de Kanagawa, es un prestigiado instituto el cual solo alberga a los hijos de las familias más importantes de la zona suroeste, se distingue por sus lujosas instalaciones seguido de su alto nivel académico. 

Todo lo contrario a la Preparatoria Seika, la cual anteriormente era exclusivamente para hombres pero todo cambio por órdenes de las autoridades educativas, haciendo de esta una escuela mixta sin embargo los varones siguen siendo mayoría. La reputación de la preparatoria no era nada buena pues las instalaciones y el nivel académico eran pésimos, adquiriendo una popularidad desfavorable. 

Pero el destino decide juntar a dos chicos de respectivas escuelas. Lo que comenzó como un simple juego se convierte en una enredada historia de amor, donde hay: celos, odio, arrogancia y una reputación que defender

Una historia con los chicos de the Gazette y Avenged Sevenfold


	2. Fuera del alcance

**Hola, bueno como verán soy nueva aquí y… pues espero les guste lo que escribo, no es mucho, no es muy bueno pero lo hago con cariño (¿?) Soy muy nueva en esto de verdad así que no me regañen si algo me llega a fallar por ahí (no es cierto regáñenme todo lo que quieran u.u) xD agradeceré mucho sus reviews (si merezco alguno) y antes de empezar con el primer capítulo pondré unas aclaraciones.  
>Este fic lo empecé hace ya un tiempo y se basa en el anime "Kaichou wa Maid-sama" encontrarán varias cosas parecidas, tome algunos nombres y un poco la trama, pero también tiene lago de mi cosecha <strong>**  
>Los protagonistas son los chicos de the GazettE y Avenged Sevenfold, no es para nada Yaoi no se apuren xD usare los nombres –reales- de los chicos de the GazettE y usare los artísticos y también los reales para Avenged ;) ñamm y pues espero les guste sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo<br>**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Capítulo: 1  
>Fuera del alcance <p>

Pasábamos otro día en los jardines del instituto, planeando que hacer el fin de semana, yo no tenía la más mínima intención de salir pero los chicos insistían bastante, en realidad solo uno era el más insistente  
>-Anda Takanori, ven con nosotros te vas a divertir hace mucho que no salimos.<br>-Ya dije que no tengo humor de salir y punto Kouyou, no insistas- me recosté en el pasto entrecerrando mis ojos  
>-¡Eres un amargado!- mi amigo torcía la boca mientras me daba la espalda, era un berrinchudo y por extraño que parezca siempre terminaba accediendo a sus peticiones.<br>-Esta bien lo pensaré, pero, no prometo nada ¿de acuerdo?-me levante sentándome sobre mis rodillas, cuando vi como los ojos de Kouyou adquirieron un nuevo brillo y me abrazo tirándome sobre el césped.  
>-¡Suéltame!-grité- Si me sigues asfixiando de esa manera no iré a ningún lado- lo empujaba con mis brazos para que se quitara de encima.<br>-Jajaja Que amargado Taka-kun ya consíguete una novia, jajaja – Reía Kouyou alegremente mientras yo me sacudía el saco del uniforme.  
>-¿Para qué? Todas son unas interesadas-dije restando importancia a su comentario<br>Yuu levanto la ceja, me miro por un instante para después poner su atención hacia un punto cercano  
>-Pero… algunas son muy lindas- le dedico una sonrisa a un par de chicas que pasaban justo a nuestro lado, él es el mayor de nosotros y también el más mujeriego. Kouyou se giro para mirarlo y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación<br>-Tu solo te fijas en el físico Yuu- El pelinegro desvió su mirada de las chicas y contesto a Kouyou  
>-¿Que tiene de malo fijarse en el físico? Si vas a andar con alguien al menos que sea alguien que vaya con tu imagen, y así sumar puntos a tu favor<br>Me volví a recostar en el pasto -Como sea, no me interesa tener novia por el momento tal vez después, total, puedo conseguir a la chica que yo quiera.  
>-Estas muy seguro eh Takanori- las palabras de Yuu se mostraban desafiantes, me incorpore en un solo movimiento y vi a las chicas que hace unos momentos habían pasado por aquí, estaban muy atentas a nuestros movimientos<br>-Por favor solo míralas, con un par de palabras "bonitas" caen a tus pies  
>-Sin mencionar que eres el hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes en todo Tokio, muchas chicas mueren por salir contigo- Uke que todo el descanso se la pasaba sumergido en lecturas del mundo político, se unió a la discusión.<br>-Son unas interesadas, ya se los dije- No encontraba sentido a esta discusión  
>-Vamos Takanori no te cierres tal vez no todas sean así- dijo Uke siempre tratando de ser neutral- O ¿tú qué opinas Akira?<br>Hubo un breve silencio -Si, claro puede que Uke tenga razón- al parecer lo que estaba jugando era mucho más importante ya que ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mirada, Uke frunció el ceño y trato de arrebatarle el juego de las manos, lo cual fue un intento fallido  
>-Siempre tan distraído Akira, ya deja eso<br>Yuu carraspeo -Y bien Matsumoto ¿Seguro que puedes conseguir a cualquier chica?-dio un sorbo a su bebida  
>-¿Quieres apostar?- lo miré desafiante<br>-¿Que me darás si gano?- me examino con curiosidad  
>- Siempre has alabado la infraestructura de la mansión que tenemos en Londres –hice una pausa y sentí las miradas de los chicos sobre mí, incluso Akira prestaba atención a lo que diría a continuación - ¿Te parece bien mi mansión… contra tu motocicleta y la cabaña que está cerca del Monte Fuji, la que compraron tus padres como un "proyecto turistico"?- dije sin el menor titubeo.<br>Yuu se quedo pensando mi propuesta frotándose la barbilla con la mano - ¿Solo eso? Una moto y la cabaña contra esa hermosa mansión que para ser honestos, siempre he envidiado tu excelente gusto por las propiedades de la época clá ¿No es muy precipitado? ¿Qué te parece la casa de la playa, la que tenemos en California?, es casi del mismo valor que la mansión, al menos es mucho más valiosa que la cabaña y la motocicleta juntas.  
>-No me importa la casa de California, solo quiero un lugar alejado de todo y la cabaña que tienen es perfecta, y siempre he querido una motocicleta, pero es un gusto que mis padres aun me niegan- Yuu me miro sorprendido y Uke un poco preocupado<br>-Deberías pensarlo Takanori, no crees que perderías una hermosa propiedad solo por una apuesta  
>-No voy a perder y se los voy a demostrar- dije un poco fastidiado<br>-Esta bien Takanori, en todo caso espero no te arrepientas, en lo personal no me gustan las apuestas- Uke fingió volver a su lectura pero estoy seguro que seguía atento a mi respuesta  
>-Entonces no se diga mas Takanori- sentenció Yuu<br>-De acuerdo- dije decidido, me levante para dirigirme a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.  
>-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kouyou con cara de espanto<br>-Pues estoy ganando una apuesta  
>-Siempre eres tan precipitado- Akira rodo los ojos y Yuu soltó una sonora carcajada, lo cual hizo que me frustrara<br>-No Takanori, no será cualquier chica, yo la escogeré para ti  
>-¿Que? ¿Es broma verdad?- dije con toda la indignación que me fue posible en esos momentos<br>-Tu dijiste que eres capaz de conquistar a cualquier chica, no creo que tengas problema alguno- paso una mano por su cabello obscuro, mientras yo me quede parado con los puños cerrados  
>-Como sea – dije de mala gana, me volví a tumbar en el césped, ¿Por que diablos la tenía que escoger él? Daba igual quien fuera, no iba a perder antes que todo está mi orgullo y mi reputación<br>Pasaron varios minutos antes de que a Yuu se le ocurriera hablar  
>-Que les parece si saliendo del instituto vamos a buscar a la presa de Takanori, ¿Que dicen?<br>Todos levantamos la vista para mirarlo, a los cuatro nos había tomado por sorpresa esa pregunta, ¿Ir a buscar a mi presa?, pues no iba a comerme a nadie, pero Yuu había tomado el control de la situación y sabia que jugaría a sus reglas, me reserve el derecho de reclamar, respire hondo tomando una gran bocanada de aire que llegaba hasta mis pulmones, tratando de no pensar en lo que me esperaba con esta dichosa apuesta.  
>Uke se dirigió a Yuu -Lo siento, tengo que llegar temprano al parecer mis abuelos llegan hoy de Francia y tengo que ir al aeropuerto recibirlos – sus ojos se apagaron, por lo que sabíamos los abuelos de Yutaka eran bastante exigentes y no perdonaban el mas mínimo error, así que ninguno de nosotros insistió en que fuera- discúlpenme chicos.<br>-No te preocupes Uke-kun será la siguiente ¿Qué hay de ti Akira?  
>-No gracias paso –seguía sumergido en su juego maldiciendo por lo bajo que haya fallado ante la distracción de Yuu<br>-Bien y tú Kou...  
>-No me lo pierdo por nada, es obvio que si iré – interrumpió con gran entusiasmo antes de que terminara de preguntar<br>-Bien entonces iremos los tres  
>Dicho esto sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso, y nos dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases.<p>

Finalizaron las clases más pronto de lo que esperaba, y Kouyou estaba muy emocionado por conocer a la chica que sería mi novia, claro, temporalmente solo para hacerle ver a Yuu que cualquiera puede estar a mi alcance, nos dirigimos hacia la salida mientras Kouyou platicaba muy animadamente con Akira, son como hermanos, ya que se conocían desde pequeños y sus padres llevaban una muy buena amistad aparte de ser socios, una vez atravesado los jardines llegamos a la entrada del instituto donde el chofer de la familia Yutaka esperaba por Uke, quien se despidió un poco apresurado y con cara de preocupación y quien no con abuelos tan estrictos  
>Akira simplemente tomo un camino contrario al de nosotros, había veces que se iba a pie no gustaba tanto de traer chofer, prefería manejar su Mustang pero en el Instituto no era permitido llevar auto por políticas del los directivos. La mayoría contábamos con chofer quienes nos esperaban en el estacionamiento pero dado que hoy saldríamos en busca de una chica, un chofer y un auto lujoso llamarían demasiado la atención<br>Por mi parte había avisado a mi chofer que me pasara a recoger más tarde  
>Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, hacia el parque central de Kanagawa, uno de los más transitados, seguramente ahí encontraríamos a alguna chica adecuada sonreí para mis adentros casi podía sentir el sabor de la victoria y sobre todo la libertad que tendría de tener un lugar para alejarme de todo.<br>Kouyou y Yuu caminaban adelante, Kouyou con una alegría que desesperaba yo solo me limite a mirarlos y caminar detrás no quería ser parte de su conversación.  
>Nos ganamos varias miradas de chicas de escuelas aledañas, las cuales murmuraban sobre nosotros a mi parecer algo de muy mal gusto pero Yuu parecía disfrutarlo, le hacía sentir bien que las chicas lo persiguieran y lo alagaran, dedicaba una que otra sonrisa.<br>Caminamos un par de metros, pero al parecer nos habíamos equivocado de calle  
>-Creo que no es por aquí Yuu ¿Y si mejor regresamos?<br>-Eso sería dar doble vuelta, mejor sigamos y cuando termine la calle doblamos hacia la derecha ¿De acuerdo Kouyou?  
>-Lo que el capitán ordene- dijo en tono burlón<br>Apenas 2 metros adelante se encontraba la Preparatoria Seika, habíamos escuchado un poco sobre esa preparatoria pero nada de lo que se decía de ella era bueno, tenía una pésima reputación, y ahora veía por que, todos los alumnos de ahí eran hombres en su mayoría y su aspecto era como el de una cárcel, comparado con nuestro distinguido Instituto, entre mas rápido pasáramos por ahí sería mejor, no me daba confianza sus alumnos, quienes traían el uniforme bastante desalineado si a eso que vestían se le podía llamar uniforme.  
>Escuchamos unos gritos y nos detuvimos, a ver qué era lo que pasaba, un chico de una estatura baja, con finos rasgos que bien podría pasar por una chica a no ser por el cabello corto y el uniforme, se encontraba tirado con las manos alrededor del estomago, y una mueca de dolor en su rostro propiciado por un fuerte golpe que le había dado un chico mas alto el cual llevaba su cabello en una coleta, una perforación en el labio y la camisa sin abotonar, estaba a punto de decirles a los chicos que nos alejáramos, pero no se movían ni un centímetro de abajo del árbol que estaba del otro lado de la calle donde observábamos los hechos, no nos acercaríamos mas, quien sabe que nos podrían hacer esas personas. Una gran multitud estaba al rededor de ahí y Kouyou se quedo boquiabierto, seguí la trayectoria de su mirada, apuntaba hacia la pelea, pero ahora el que estaba en el suelo era el tipo mayor con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, por el tumulto no podía ver quien le había propinado tal golpe, que casi lo deja sin dientes, escuchamos como su agresor le gritaba<br>"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?, maldito bastardo abusivo."  
>Como era de esperarse de un alumno de Seika su vocabulario era explicito, pero, había algo en su voz que me dejo pensando, sonaba muy aguda como la de ...<br>-Una chica- grito Kouyou quien ponía toda la atención a lo que pasaba frente a la preparatoria, me puse de puntitas apoyándome en el hombro de Yuu quien también miraba dicho espectáculo, tenía que ver a la chica que lo había golpeado, de seguro seria una troll o algo por el estilo, y más para haber dado un golpe a un tipo que si bien alcanzaba el metro ochenta pero para mi sorpresa, era una chica muy linda he de admitir de estatura media, tal vez solo centímetros mas abajo que yo, su larga cabellera negra brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, su piel era pálida, y era bastante delgada, parecía que se podía quebrar en cualquier momento, no era de aquí ya que no tenía nada de ser una chica japonesa, por el color de su piel podría decirse que era norteamericana  
>La frágil chica se encontraba jadeando y con las mangas de la blusa arremangadas y los puños cerrados esperando a que se levantara su víctima y poderle apuntar un par de puñetazos mas, ¿Realmente había sido ella quien lo golpeo? No podía creerlo, la multitud que se encontraba alrededor fueron abriendo paso a un grupo de chicos, 4 para ser exactos, y con un aspecto de "busca problemas" pero había algo que no entendía, ellos tampoco eran de aquí.<br>Por un momento me sentí en la película de "The Hooligans" cuando se peleaban entre bandas, su aspecto de esos chicos solo podía significar una cosa y era que saldrían en defensa del tipo de coleta y le iban a reclamar a la pequeña chica del porque había golpeado a su amigo, pero fue todo lo contrario, uno de ellos de los más altos y que traía una gorra, recogió al chico del suelo para ponerlo en su lugar nuevamente después de varios puñetazos en la cara.  
>-¿Que te hemos dicho de molestarla eh?<br>-Yo...yo no le hice nada- apenas podía hablar debido al pómulo hinchado- ella llego y...  
>-Eres un maldito abusivo- la chica interrumpió su hablar mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre de uno de ellos -este imbécil estaba molestando a Kazuki-kun otra vez<br>-¿Y tú que tienes que ver en esto?- grito el tipo de la coleta escupiendo en dirección de la pelinegra, el chico de la gorra lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y acerco su cara con un gesto de furia  
>-Escucha, no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus manos encima de ella o de cualquier otro ¿de acuerdo? –<br>Este no contesto solo chasqueo la lengua, pero solo se gano un par de golpes más  
>-Dije que si estás de acuerdo!<br>-De acuerdo, ahora bájame de una buena vez  
>El mayor lo dejo en el suelo y se dirigió hacia los demás alumnos que seguían de expectantes<br>-Ya se termino el espectáculo, ya váyanse  
>La multitud se comenzó a dispersar entre varios murmureos, mientras el grupito de chicos se quedaban conversando con la chica, quien era examinada del rostro y los brazos por uno de ellos,<br>-¿Te hizo algo, no le lastimo?- pregunto con gesto preocupado el chico de cabello despeinado  
>-No Syn, estoy bien, de verdad, ya suéltame me sofocas- la chica trato de zafarse.<br>Vaya espectáculo el que daban los alumnos de Seika ahora entiendo su fama, ya no teníamos nada que hacer cerca de estos lugares era hora de irnos, además tenemos que seguir buscando a mi futura "novia"  
>-Vámonos de aquí, eso no tiene sentido- dije tomando la delantera haciendo que los chicos me siguieran<br>-Wow, esa chica si que tiene agallas ¿no creen? - decía Kouyou mientras retomábamos nuestro camino, dejando atrás a los chicos que interrogaban a la pelinegra.  
>Yuu no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, llegamos al Parque central el cual se encontraba lleno de gente y buscamos una banca en donde sentarnos<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya te dije que no me paso nada, ¡!Suéltame Gates!  
>-Vamos no seas así, déjame verte – él rodeaba la cintura de la chica con un brazo, mientras trataba de buscar algún golpe, en su rostro, pero esta pataleaba para quedar en libertad<br>-Siempre dando problemas Katherine, que diablos te pasa ese tipo te pudo haber dejado inconsciente con solo un golpe  
>-Pero por suerte yo ataque primero<br>-No se trata de eso, deja de sentirte la defensora de las personas, solo te metes en problemas, en cualquier momento te pueden sacar de la preparatoria, y a ver donde estudias  
>-Pues no estudiare<br>-¿Te importa mas eso?  
>-Ya chicos basta- interrumpió Matt- Kate tu hermano tiene razón, no puedes ir todo el tiempo golpeando chicos, para defender a todos los alumnos de Seika, debes de controlarte, por favor, y tu Zacky ya deja de gritarle, el punto es que ella está bien, ahora vámonos a casa de Jimmy seguiremos ensayando las canciones de ayer, ya debe de estar esperándonos<br>Los 5 tomaron el mismo camino, Matt, Jonhy y Zacky conversaban al frente mientras, Synyster ayudaba a Kate con sus cosas, cosa que la chica no dejaba que hiciera, lo que propicio una pelea de nuevo entre ellos dos 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nos sentamos en una banca cercana a la fuente mientras la gente pasaba y se hacía cada vez mas tarde y mi paciencia se agotaba  
>-Y bien Yuu, estoy listo para que me digas quien será mi futura novia<br>Pero él seguía sin decir una sola palabra parecía estar concentrado en algo importante  
>–Que tal esa chica de allá Taka-kun- Kouyou señalo a una pelirroja que estaba tomando un par de fotos cerca de la fuente-Es bastante linda y parece interesante<br>-NO - por fin hablo Yuu- ya sé quien será la futura novia de Takanori  
>-¡¿Quien?! -dijimos al unísono, Yuu solo se limito a levantar una ceja y sonreír maliciosamente <p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Llegamos a casa de Jimmy quien ya nos esperaba, en el garaje con los instrumentos listos para el ensayo, sí mi hermano Zacky tenía una banda, él era el guitarrista rítmico, y Synyster era el guitarrista líder, Jonhy en el bajo, Jimmy en la batería y Matt es el vocalista, el nombre de la banda aun no está definido ya que cada que los chicos , tocan el tema terminan en una discusión nunca pueden ponerse de acuerdo, como siempre típico de hombres.  
>-Vaya que se demoraron bastante chicos, ¿Donde andaban?- pregunto Jimmy un poco molesto<br>-Pues mi pequeña hermana problemática, que estaba golpeando a un chico a la salida-dijo Zacky fulminándome con la mirada  
>-¿De verdad Kate?- la cara de Jimmy paso del enojo a la sorpresa<br>-Bueno yo... - desvié mi mirada de él, lo último que necesitaba era otro regaño por parte de Jimmy, sin embargo se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y eso me dio un poco de escalofrío  
>-¡Bien hecho Katy! demuestra lo que te he enseñado- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza como a un cachorro pequeño, intente zafarme pero era inútil era mucho más fuerte y alto que yo y eso le daba ventaja<br>-¡Sullivan! No la incites a que siga peleando – decía mi hermano desde el otro lado del garaje mientras se acomodaba la guitarra- ves que ya es bastante problemática, y tu dándole más motivos para hacerlo  
>-Hey! Hombre no tiene nada de malo, debe aprender a defenderse ¿verdad? – me guiñó un ojo<br>Jimmy me caía muy bien, en realidad todos pero él era el mayor de los 5 y era el fundador de dicha banda, así que era como el padre de los demás, y era el más divertido por no decir que siempre buscaba un pretexto para hacer una fiesta, tiene un gran carisma.  
>-¿Seguro que tú no eres mi hermano perdido? Porque el que tengo es un fastidio-le dije en un susurro lo bastante claro para que Zacky me escuchara<br>-¡Te escuche Katherine! - me gane una mirada asesina de parte de mi hermano y todos comenzaron a reír.  
>-Bueno ya, ensayemos, que hoy no tenemos mucho tiempo, Zacky se tiene que ir antes- una vez que Jimmy anunció el fin de la charla se dispusieron a ensayar, mientras yo hacía tareas en la parte trasera del garaje.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Es una broma verdad? – Dije parándome de la banca y haciéndole frente a Yuu  
>-No, para nada- sonrió satisfecho totalmente convencido de que perdería<br>-Pero, ¿Ella? En verdad estás loco- estaba completamente indignado  
>-No, Takanori, tu dijiste que ninguna chica, es mucho para ti, así que adelante tienes una apuesta que ganar- cruzo la pierna y puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza en una pose triunfante, pero no me iba a dar por vencido, no le iba dar el gusto de ganar.<br>-De acuerdo Shiroyama, será ella.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
><strong>En verdad espero sea de su agrado y pues si tienen dudas y todo eso espero poder aclararlas conforme avance la historia, gracias por leer espero dejen review y pueees ….nos leemos en el próximo capítulo <strong>**^-^**


	3. La chica rebelde d la Preparatoria Seika

**Holaaa yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y de verdad juro que este capitulo estaba planeado para subirlo el 14 de Septiembre :D ya que era una fecha especial se cumplieron 2 años del concierto de Linkin Park en México :'D ¿A alguien de ustedes les gusta Linkin Park? *se escuchan grillos de fondo*.  
>Bueno pues verán ese día con la emoción no pude subirlo ya que tenía que dar una revisada al capitulo, y después de eso tuve muchos problemas técnicos, ya saben... u_u lo usual. Peeeeero ya esta aquí, no se que les vaya pareciendo ya que pues no he tenido reviews *se va a un rincón a llorar* solo espero que les guste y todo, de verdad con toda la confianza del mundo díganme si algo como que no encaja o así, son ideas medio raras juntar dos bandas muy diferentes pero pues es un gustito que me quiero dar :3 tal vez a algunos se les complique porque no conocen a los integrantes de la banda pero pues lo pueden googlear para que se den una idea al menos de su persona.<br>Creo que ya me extendí en esto así que vayamos al segundo capitulo y... ya xD  
><strong> 

CAPITULO 2:  
>La chica rebelde de la preparatoria Seika <p>

Escucho el despertador a lo lejos, estiro mi brazo hacia la mesita de noche y le doy un golpe para que deje de fastidiar, miro de reojo y veo los números rojos 6:00 A.M. Vuelvo a hundir mi cara en la almohada, buscando 5 minutos mas de sueño, estoy muy cansada ayer fue un día agotador, una vez que reúno la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, me levanto de la cama directo hacia la ducha un poco de agua me despertaría para otro día de escuela, saliendo del baño puedo percibir un rico olor a omelette, supuse que mi hermano se había despertado para hacer el desayuno, así que me apresure escaleras abajo para ayudarle  
>-Ve a ducharte, yo terminare de preparar el café- dije tomando el delantal<br>-De acuerdo, ya sabes como me gusta el mio- me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
>-Con una y media de azúcar y 2 de leche descremada – dijimos al unisono, lo miré de reojo mientras ponía a funcionar la cafetera, me dedico una sonrisa torcida y de inmediato subió al baño.<br>Pasaron unos 15 minutos después de haber servido el desayuno cuando sonó el timbre, me dirigí a la puerta para encontrarme con el segundo rostro que veo todas las mañanas, o al menos los días de escuela.  
>Synyster pasaba todos los días por nosotros, para irnos juntos a la escuela.<br>-Hola- me sonrió  
>-Pasa, ya casi estamos listos- entro en la casa dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Zacky terminaba de desayunar, mientras yo termine de preparar los almuerzos para la escuela.<p>

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Y entonces, la chica le volteo un puñetazo en la cara y le dejo la nariz sangrando- Kouyou hizo un ademán en el aire  
>-¿En verdad?- pregunto su rubio amigo<br>-Si Akira, se veía aún mas intimídante que tú- hizo una pausa- y eso no fue todo  
>-¿Que mas paso?- pregunto Uke con curiosidad<br>-Después llegaron unos chicos altos y muy rudos, esos tipos que siempre dan problemas en todos lados  
>-¿Le hicieron algo a la chica?- dijo Akira sentándose en la mesa de Uke<br>-Nada- contesto Kouyou con simpleza  
>-¿Como que nada? ¿Entonces?<br>-Al parecer eran conocidos de ella, y terminaron por dejar casi inconsciente al chico que estaba golpeando al menor  
>-¿En serio? ¿Y las autoridades que hicieron?-Uke interrumpió su limpieza de lentes para girarse hacia el castaño<br>-Nada, parecía una pelea callejera nadie intervino  
>-Ahora veo porque Seika tiene esa mala fama- frunció la boca y regreso su atención a los lentes<br>-Si, no quisiera toparme a esa chica en un callejón obscuro  
>-Eres un miedoso Kouyou<br>-Mira Akira si la hubieras visto hasta tu te intimidarías y mas con sus amigos que llegaron- se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño y le dio la espalda al rubio  
>-Y ¿Que paso con lo de la apuesta? ¿Yuu eligio a la conquista de Takanori?<br>-Si –dijo el castaño con gran entusiasmo, y se giro para ver a sus dos amigos  
>-Bueno ya dinos de una vez por todas ¿Quien es?<br>-Es...  
>-Buenos días jóvenes, siéntense por favor, y saquen su libro en la pagina 135<br>Kouyou fue interrumpido por el profesor quien se hacia presente justo en ese momento  
>-Genial, ya no nos podrá decir<br>-Joven Suzuki por favor guarde silencio, póngase de pie y comience a leer

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Llegamos a la preparatoria y en la entrada ya nos esperaban como de costumbre Jimmy, Matt y Jonnhy, comentaban sobre el ensayo de ayer hasta que sonó la campana del inicio de las clases y cada quien se iba a sus respectivos salones, Jimmy y Synyster son los mayores y van en tercer grado, los demás son de segundo grado incluyendo a mi hermano, y yo bueno voy en primer grado lo cual significa que soy la mas pequeña, pero no por eso soy manipulable.  
>Cuando entré a la preparatoria todos empezaron a ubicar mi rostro por el simple hecho de juntarme con los "chicos extranjeros" y obvio que era de esperarse que nos diéramos a notar, de inmediato adquirí cierta popularidad en primer lugar por no ser originaria de aquí, en segundo por juntarme con esos tipos raros y en tercera por mi facilidad de meterme en problemas constantemente y en especial con los chicos<br>La preparatoria Seika, era anteriormente una escuela exclusiva para hombres, por lo que me han dicho la escuela iba en decadencia y decidieron hacerla mixta para que no tuviera que cerrar, sobrevivió, pero no deja de ser una como una jungla, donde solo el mas apto sobrevive pero entre todo lo malo de este lugar, se puede rescatar algunos profesores que me apoyan con el idioma japones que aun no logro comprender al cien y algunos compañeros que no son una bola de patanes como la mayoría de los "alumnos" que habitan este recinto.  
>Hiroto y Kenshi son unos buenos chicos, un poco hostigosos tal vez, ya que siempre están preguntando de cuando le diré a Jimmy sobre unas clases de batería para ellos y en sus sueños le diré a Jimmy, si tanto quieren aprender de él tendrán que pedírselo ellos mismos.<br>Otra de las personas rescatables es Midori una de las chicas mas lindas que he conocido independientemente de su aspecto tímido y frágil, es demasiado amable y dulce, yo tampoco se como terminó estudiando en esta prisión, según ella tuvo curiosidad por Seika y sus padres no se opusieron a que ella decidiera entrar aquí, y yo siempre opino que fue un acto suicida.  
>Desde el primer día que yo estaba completamente perdida ella se ofreció a ayudarme y me enseño mucho sobre la escritura y la pronunciación, pese a meterme en cada lío ella siempre esta a mi lado por eso cada vez que algún idiota pretende hacerle algo estoy a la defensiva.<br>La preparatoria no es tan mala, pero los tipos que la habitan son realmente desesperantes, ya me he ganado varios enemigos lo cual es irrelevante para mi sin embargo Zacky esta en completo desacuerdo con mi conducta y creo que no es el único, la pelea de ayer es la segunda en la semana y dudo mucho que pase por alto ante los directores.  
>Mientras eso pasará nos encontrábamos sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos, esperando a la profesora de Inglés, una de mis materias favoritas porque no tenía que esforzarme en lo mas mínimo, Hiroto y Kenshi discutían sobre consolas de videojuegos mientras yo me entretenía leyendo un libro esperando a que llegara Midori, creo que otra vez se le habían pegado las sabanas, de repente una sombra nublo mi lectura y creí que sería algún idiota que quería hacerme enojar y vaya que lo había conseguido, pero cuando levante los ojos me encontré con Kazuki-kun quien tenia la mirada baja y sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña caja color blanco con un moño diminuto color violeta, le iba a decir que se quitara por que me estaba tapando la luz pero para mi desgracia él hablo primero.<br>-Etto... Kate-chan, gracias por lo de ayer- hizo una breve pausa- por defenderme  
>Aahhh era eso, solté el aire que había estado aguantando<br>-No fue nada, solo hice lo que me pareció justo nada mas- regrese mis ojos a la lectura, pero aun no se iba gire los ojos mirándolo por encima del libro, extendió la cajita hacia a mi poniéndola sobre el pupitre  
>-Por favor, acepta esto como agradecimiento<br>¿Que? ¿Acaso me estaba dando una compensación? De ninguna manera lo aceptaría  
>-Eh no, Kazuki no puedo aceptarlo- arrime la caja de regreso a sus manos que estaban recargadas en mi banca, este me miro con unos ojos apunto del llanto, haciéndome sentir la villana del cuento, gire mis ojos y solté la caja -Esta bien lo voy a aceptar pero la próxima vez que hagas esto, ni loca te ayudare- me dedico una sonrisa y acerco la caja hasta mi mano, para después irse a su asiento, no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando llego Midori toda agitada por la carrera que se había aventado.<br>-Vaya pensé que no vendrías  
>-No puse la alarma- dijo apenas en un suspiro- y cuando desperté era tardísimo, apenas me dio tiempo de bañarme<br>Se sentó a lado tratando de recuperar el aire, tome mi libro y comencé a abanicarla, cuando noto la caja en mi pupitre se apresuro a preguntar  
>-¿Y esa cajita, es tuya?<br>-Ah si, me la dio Kazuki- dije sin darle importancia  
>-¿Enserio?- una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro-¿Entonces Kazuki-kun te pretende?<br>-No seas boba, me la dio como agradecimiento por salvarlo ayer de Ryota, el muy bastardo lo trunco a golpes a la salida  
>-¡Ay Kate no me digas que...- su cara paso de la alegría a la sorpresa dejando inconclusa la oración, era obvio que ya sabia lo que paso<br>-Sí, pero solo fueron un par de golpes, después llego Matt para terminar de rematarlo y lo amenazó con que no se acercara a nadie otra vez  
>-¿Tu hermano se molesto verdad?- dijo con preocupación<br>-Es un dramático, no me paso nada- extendí mis brazos en su dirección enseñándole que no tenía signos de ningún golpe.  
>-Pero Kate, no debes de exponerte así, sigues siendo una chica<br>-¿Y eso que? No significa que no pueda defenderme sola ¿No crees?  
>-En fuerza te supera Ryota<br>-Si pero no en habilidad, esta hueco del cerebro  
>-No tienes remedio mujer- hizo una mueca y sus perfecta piel se arrugo pero no por esto dejaba de verse bien<br>-Dah solo quedo con el pómulo bien hinchado y su nariz ahora necesitara una cirugía- Midori me miraba con desaprobación, pero después comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su nariz siempre buscando un lado amable a las cosas Comenzaron las clases así que todos nos sentamos en silencio mientras la profesora de Inglés entraba por la puerta.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿No lo puedo creer, en verdad?- Uke parecía sorprendido con la noticia  
>-Si no me creen pregúntenle a Taka-kun<br>-Hablando de él ahí viene- Akira lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza  
>-Hola Takanori- saludo amablemente Uke<br>-Hola chicos  
>-¿Como les fue ayer?<br>-¿No te ha contado Shima?- volteo a ver al castaño y este solo le contestó con una sonrisa  
>-Si pero queremos oírlo de tu propia voz- Akira se recargo en el hombro de Kouyou<br>-En verdad tu conquista va a ser...  
>-Sí, si, la chica de la preparatoria Seika- interrumpió la frase de Uke<br>-Shima nos contó que golpeo a un chico mucho mayor que ella  
>-Tuvo ayuda, no se ve tan ruda- Takanori metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros<br>-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro- sonrío Akira  
>-Ya les dije que no voy a perder, le demostrare a Yuu que nadie es mucho para mi<br>-Claro "don egocéntrico"-Kouyou hizo unas comillas al aire- Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Shiroyama?  
>-Ah se quedo platicando con una chica en el pasillo, ya saben como es.<br>Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y siguieron conversando de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Una vez que concluyeron las clases, suspire aliviada de que nadie hasta el momento había mencionado lo de la pelea de ayer, tal vez no tardarían en mandarme llamar los directores de la preparatoria, es un fastidio lidiar con ellos a cada rato, guarde mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude y salimos del aula, Midori venia platicando sobre las tareas para ponernos de acuerdo y hacerla juntas, pero fue interrumpida por la jefa de clase que por cierto no se veía del mejor humor  
>-Katherine, la profesora Yuzawa quiere hablar contigo<br>-¿Ahora? -conteste de mala gana  
>-Si, ahora por favor no la hagas esperar- paso junto de mi y pude percibir un aura de completo enojo, después de todo soy la problemática del grupo no es raro que casi nadie me trague<br>-Supongo que tengo que ir, maldición- me cruce de brazos  
>-Esta bien no hay problema, te veo mañana- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero noté cierto bajón en su entusiasmo<br>-Nos vemos- me despedí de Midori, sentí un poco de culpa de dejarla ir sola pero si no iba con Yuzawa me iba a ir peor aunque ya sabia lo que me diría, corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la ya conocida puerta color marrón tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar.  
>-Adelante- se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, tenia que ser lo mas amable y educada posible<br>-Buenas tardes profesora- entre cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y me quede de pie por si tenía que huir  
>-Siéntate Kate -me apresure a sentarme, entre mas rápido mejor- te mande llamar porque me informaron lo ocurrido el día de ayer fuera de la preparatoria, golpeaste de nuevo a un estudiante- cruzó sus manos frente al escritorio<br>-Si me permite hablar, lo que estaba haciendo ese... chico, no me pareció justo  
>-¿Y crees que golpeando a la gente se arreglaran las cosas?<br>-No pero...  
>-Katherine, no es la primera vez que haces esto- interrumpió mi hablar- se que es difícil acoplarte aun país diferente, con otro idioma, otras culturas, otras personas sé que no debe ser nada fácil y después de todo lo que has pasado<br>-Eso no tiene nada que ver, por favor no toque ese tema- no iba a dejar que me hiciera recordar eso  
>-¿Kate no has pensado en buscar terapia psicológica?<br>Que demonios quería darme a entender con "psicológica"  
>-Con todo respeto, creo que eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe, si lo hice o hago las cosas es por razones justas que ustedes no se dan cuenta, ahora si me permite me retiro, tengo deberes que hacer – me levante dirigiéndome a la puerta con grandes pasos.<br>-Esa actitud no es propia de una chica como tú- escuche su voz a mis espaldas pero no me di la vuelta- toma en cuenta lo que te dije, que no se vuelva a repetir algo como lo de ayer porque me veré en la penosa necesidad de darte de baja de la preparatoria- hizo una pausa y la mire de reojo- Puedes irte que tengas un buen día.  
>Sentí la bilis como subía por mi garganta, salí azotando la puerta olvidando completamente todos los "modales" ahora aparte de agresiva me tomarían como una psicópata ¡Vaya! Lo único que me faltaba y todavía me desea un buen día, si ella me lo acaba de joder completamente- mire mi reloj de pulsera, ya me había retrasado mucho y de seguro Zacky sospecharía, lo menos que quería era otro regaño mas, así que me dispuse a correr por los pasillos, para encontrarme con ellos en la puerta.<p>

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Y ¿Como piensas conquistar a esa fiera, Takanori?- pregunto Akira de la forma mas burlona posible, tomé aire cómo si le restara importancia a lo qué tenía que hacer, respondiendo con simpleza  
>-Da igual, el punto es hacerla caer. Un par de detalles, palabras lindas y listo- No quería darle mucha vuelta al asunto, sólo era conquistar una chica como cualquier otra y sabia como hacerlo<br>-¿Piensas ir a buscarla saliendo del Instituto?- Ésta vez quién me cuestionó fue Uke, el cual se veía un tanto preocupado por este tema, aunque cabe mencionar que el mas emocionado era Kouyou  
>-Supongo- me encogí de hombros- Entre más rápido mejor<br>-Yo quiero ir contigo- se apresuro a decir Kouyou, suspire y lo miré fijamente intentando hacer que entendiera con mi mirada que no quería ningún tipo de compañía  
>-Por favor Taka-kun- hizo un leve puchero sacando su lado chantajista al cual nunca podía decirle que no, suspiré pesadamente y respondí<br>-Como quieras  
>Sabia que insistiria mucho en ir, lo mejor era que accediera.<p>

Al terminar nuestras horas de clase salimos del Instituto y cada quien tomo su camino, los chicos me desearon suerte lo cual era de sobra ya que esto seria pan comido, caminamos hacia la preparatoria Seika, los estudiantes de ahí ya se comenzaban a hacer presentes por las calles alternas  
>-¿Que le vas a decir Taka-kun?- Kouyou parecia mas preocupado que yo y a veces eso me hacia gracia.<br>-Primero me acercare a ella, le haré la platica para saber su nombre y le pediré su teléfono- algo sencillo y rápido  
>-¿Y como piensas lidiar con eso?<br>-¿Lidiar, con que?- no me habia percatado que ahí venia, pero estaba rodeada de esos chicos nuevamente y ahora eran 5, el mas alto no lo habia visto pero tenia un aspecto aun mas agresivo que los otros 4, creo que con ellos ahí no me podria acercar a ella, necesitaba un plan  
>–Vamos a seguirlos- solté de repente sin pensar bien el plan -Tal vez la dejen cerca de su casa y cuando este sola, me podré acercar a ella<br>-¿Es enserio Takanori? Pero y si nos ven esos tipos...  
>-Calmate, por eso seremos lo mas discretos posible ¿De acuerdo?- le guiñe el ojo a mi amigo para que se calmara<br>-Esta bien, te sigo- dijo sin mas remedio  
>Esperamos un poco hasta que llegaron a la esquina para comenzar a seguirlos, no queria que nos vieran o sospecharían. Ahora entiendo de donde sacaba todas esas mañitas, se juntaba con puros vagos que desperdicio porque la chica a pesar de sus malos modales, era bastante atractiva.<br>Caminábamos lo mas lejos posible pero sin perderlos de vista, todos platicaban muy animadamente y nadie parecia ir por otro camino, avanzamos un par de calles mas, cuando 2 de ellos se despidieron para irse por una calle alterna, reconocí a uno de ellos era el que tumbo a golpes al chico de ayer, el otro era el de estatura mas baja de aquel grupito, llevaba un peinado muy punk, con el cabello puntiagudo.  
>Ahora solo quedaban 3, y me empezaba a fastidiar me preguntaba si acaso la acompañarían hasta donde vive, después de un rato el chico mas alto, el cual no estaba presente en la pelea de ayer entro a una tienda de instrumentos musicales despidiendose de los otros, solo 2 mas, el chico de cabello alborotado parecia estar muy pegado a ella, le hacia bromas y en ciertos momentos la tomaba de la mano, tal vez él era su novio, aunque no tenian el aspecto de ser novios ahora que lo pienso no he tomando en cuenta esa posibilidad, ya que si tiene novio no podría seducirla. O estaba la posibilidad de que Yuu me presionara para que la enamorara aún teniendo novio, lo cual era una completa locura, no me vería involucrado en algo por el estilo, así que espero que la chica este soltera.<br>Por fin el tipo que la abrazaba se despidio de ella dandole un beso en la mejilla y forzando un abrazo entre ellos, pero la pequeña lo empujaba pataleando por que la soltara, lo cual solo provoco que el chico riera y la abrazara mas fuerte, cuando la libero entro en los departamentos de una privada.  
>Y ahora solo quedaba uno el cual no se veía ser tan agresivo así que decidimos acercarnos un poco mas, tomamos una distancia prudente por lo cual logramos escuchar parte de su conversacion<p>

-¿Te mandaron llamar cierto?- pregunto el chico mientras pateaba una piedra  
>-Que mas da siempre lo hacen- la pelinegra se encogió de hombros- ademas si te decia me ibas a regañar enfrente de todos<br>-Y eso de que serviria, nunca me haces caso  
>-¿Sabes que me dijo?- le dio un leve golpe en el brazo<br>-¿Que?  
>-Que necesito ayuda psicologica<br>-¿Enserio?- miro a la chica de reojo y comenzó a reír  
>-Eso dijo, asi que ahora tienes a una loca en casa<br>-Por favor, como si no lo supiera  
>-Muy gracioso hermanito<p>

Espera un momento... ¿Eran hermanos? Me percate que me había frenado al escuchar la palabra, entonces eso significa que no se quedara sola, porque si son hermanos, viven juntos las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo esperaba se comenzaron a alejar hasta que los perdimos de vista.  
>-¿Y ahora? ¿Que haremos?<br>-No se, supongo que esperar hasta mañana- respondí  
>-Pero ellos son hermanos y van a la misma escuela es lógico que se irán juntos- Takashima tenia razón.<br>-Bien pues por ahora ya se que tiene un hermano y que es problemática, aunque eso se le nota, ya se me ocurrirá mañana alguna estrategia para acercarme a ella por ahora vámonos ya es tarde y no es muy seguro por aquí menos portando el uniforme del instituto.  
>Cuando estuvimos cerca del parque central, marque el numero de mi chofer para que fuera por nosotros, esperamos alrededor de 10 minutos.<br>Subimos al _Porsche Cayenne_ color platinado y me parecía mas confortante de en la mañana, tal vez era por mi pesadez, pasamos a dejar a Kouyou en su distinguido hogar, para después llegar al mio. En cuanto entre a la casa alguien esperaba impacientemente, Koron mi hermoso perro chihuahua de apenas 1 año, estaba impaciente por que le pusiera atención, ladro anunciando mi llegada antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta el mayordomo de la casa se apresuro a mi encuentro  
>-Buenas tardes joven Matsumoto, ¿Como le fue el día de hoy?<br>-Bien, creo ¿Donde están mis padres?  
>-Salieron de viaje, me pidieron que le diera esto- estiro su mano enguantada para darme una carta que no la abrí de inmediato, supuse que me explicarían el nuevo negocio por el cual tuvieron que dejar el país nuevamente suspire pesado ¡Que día!<br>-Que me suban la cena a mi habitación, por favor  
>-Como ordene joven- y se fue hacia la cocina<br>Tome a Koron en brazos y de inmediato subí las escaleras para ir directo a mi acogedora habitación tumbándome en la cama, no pensé que esa chica fuera hermana de uno de ellos, aunque ahora que lo pienso todo ese grupo son extranjeros, me pregunto que harán aquí y sobre todo que haré para acercarme a la chica, necesitaba sin duda un buen plan apuesto a que mañana Yuu no dejara de molestarme porque ni siquiera se como se llama, tome el sobre en mis manos dándole un par de vueltas lo deje junto a la mesa de noche y cerré mis ojos pensando en que nombre tendría aquella chica rebelde El sueño se fue apoderando de mi y lo ultimo que vi fue a Koron acomodándose a lado mio.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¿Que taaaaaal? Si... No... Tal vez? En verdad siento mucho haber tardado casi el mes D: enserio perdón pero los problemitas técnicos se hacen presentes TwT espero no tardar tanto en subir el tercer capitulo, algunas cosas van a ir tomando forma ya lo verán ;) no se desesperen, creo que los capítulos son demasiado cortos pero para ser mi primer fic... están bien no? XD espero que dejen su opinión de que les parece la historia y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D **


	4. Encuentro

**Hola! :D de nuevo nos leemos , saben he estado pensando mucho y creo que ya se porque me odian TnT tardo mucho en subir capitulo ¿verdad? *drama queen* enserio lo siento, pero pues ustedes no están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo pero la maquina donde escribo el fic, no es mía y por lo mismo se me priva en algunos momentos de ella, sin mencionar que la otra lap donde tenía varios capítulos casi terminados, colapso x_x  
>En fin espero me tengan paciencia de verdad tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y espero les este gustando :) Ahora si los dejo leer tranquilamente... <strong>

***-*-*-*-*-*  
><strong>  
>CAPITULO 3:<br>Encuentro

**o.o.o.o **

Por fin era viernes y eso significaba una cosa, dos días sin escuela pero con mucho trabajo, Midori quiere salir el fin de semana, yo no estaba muy segura de querer ir, le había prometido a Syn acompañarlo a buscar algún lugar donde los dejaran tocar, aun les faltaban sacar 3 canciones pero eso no era problema para ellos.  
>Por un lado quería ir con Midori ya que casi no salimos, pero por el otro estaba Syn tal vez si hablara con él aceptaría en ir solo, pero eso significa deberle una salida, aparte de que me sentía mal cancelando nuestra ya programada búsqueda.<br>Era todo un lío.

**o.o.o.o **

Como imaginé Yuu no dejaba de molestarme ya que ayer ni siquiera conseguí saber su nombre, y tendría que soportarlo por las siguientes 5 clases ¡Que fastidio!  
>-Así que- se mordió el labio aguantando una risa burlona- ¿No pudiste acercarte a la fierecilla?<br>-Me estoy tomando mi tiempo Yuu, además cuando la tenga comiendo de la palma de mi mano, no dirás lo mismo.  
>-No lo se Takanori- hizo una pausa y se acerco mas a mi casi hablándome al oído- Aunque logres salir con ella, no podrías mantener esa relación por mas de tres meses.<br>¿A que rayos se refería con 3 meses? Acaso tendría que... ¡Oh no, no iba a dejar que Yuu cambiara la apuesta!  
>-Espera, ¿Acaso tengo que salir con ella 3 meses?- dije en un tonó alterado y él solo comenzó a reír disimuladamente<br>-Takanori, tus conquistas solo han sido de un par de semanas, cuando te aburres de alguna la dejas y listo. Pero esto es una apuesta y lo que esta en juego es bastante, así que no solo será que la hagas tu novia, tendrás que mantener una relación seria, creíble, donde nos demuestres a todos que eres capaz de ser formal en tus relaciones de pareja.  
>-¿Eso será todo? No quiero que cada que quieras cambies de parecer, tres meses y no habrá mas ¿De acuerdo?<br>-De acuerdo mi amigo, solo serán 3 meses- miró hacia la ventana- ya que si te llegaras a enamorar, estaríamos hablando de mas tiempo- me volteo a ver ladeando la cabeza, en espera de mi respuesta, no podía creer lo que dijo.  
>¿Enamorarme? ¿De alguien como ella? ¡Nunca!<br>-Tres meses- dije cortante- ni un día mas.

**o.o.o.o **

Cuando Midori quiere conseguir algo, es mucho mas efusiva de lo normal y esta vez la víctima de su efusividad era yo  
>-¿Y quien ira conmigo este fin de semana?- coloco sus delgadas y frías manos en mis mejillas apretándolas ligeramente<br>-Humm.. no lo sé, ¿Invitaste a Kenshi?- me encogí de hombros  
>-No Kate, es un fin de semana para nosotras dos, quiero que vayas tú conmigo- hizo un puchero y se volteo<br>-Aún no se si podre ir- le toque el hombro pero no volteo- tengo que pedir permiso y aparte necesito hablar con Syn  
>-¿Y por que con Syn?- pregunto curiosa<br>-Digamos que ya tenía planes para salir con él, iríamos a buscar lugares donde los chicos puedan tocar algunos covers y un par de canciones que tienen listas.  
>-Si es por eso, esta bien puedo esperar otro fin de semana- sonrió, pero note cierta melancolía en su voz, es de las pocas personas que me agradan y que se preocupan por mi, además de que ella tiene razón, nunca salimos.<br>-Hablare con Syn en el descanso, y con mi hermano en cuanto llegue a mi casa y en la noche nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿Te parece bien?.  
>Midori paso de la melancolía a su característica efusividad, me abrazo y susurro a mi odio<br>-Gracias Kate- yo solo sonreí ante ese gesto.

**o.o.o.o **

Camine por el largo pasillo que llevaba a los jardines, necesitaba despejar mi mente de todo y de todos, pase unas puertas enormes de cristal y vi a alguien acercarse pero no le tome importancia, seguí mi camino hasta que encontré una mesa lo suficiente alejada, tenía unas ganas inmensas de acostarme en el pasto, pero el uniforme del día de hoy me lo impedía, no se verían nada bien manchas verdes en un impecable color blanco, desistí de la idea.  
>Escuche unos pasos a mis espaldas, era Uke quien se sentó a mi lado<br>-¿Te encuentras bien? - siempre preocupándose por los demás  
>-Si, es solo que necesitaba un poco de aire- me quede en silencio un rato- Tengo que salir con la chica por tres meses- dije volteando a ver hacia otro lado<br>-Ya veo, así que es eso- se quedo pensando un buen rato para después preguntar -¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte?  
>No esperaba que Uke me preguntara eso, aunque después de todo, él era mas sensible que los demás y sobre todo mas discreto, pero no estaba seguro de llamar a esto "miedo" era otra cosa, tal vez era, que yo nunca había tomado a alguien en serio y ahora lo tendría que hacer<br>-No, no es eso, yo pienso que es la idea de tomar una relación de manera formal, claro sin llegar a casarme y todo eso- pase mi dedo por la mesa, haciendo figuras en ella  
>-Taka, sabes que nunca me han gustado las apuestas, solo te puedo decir que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, si no estas seguro de esto aun puedes retroceder, nadie te va a juzgar.<br>Me quede pensando en sus palabras, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas que responder, así que decidí cambiar el tema  
>-¿Vendrás con nosotros el fin de semana?- Uke pareció sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de conversación, solo asintió con la cabeza<br>-Para eso vengo a buscarte, Akira encontró un bar, dicen que tocan buenos músicos ahí  
>-Suena interesante- apoye la cabeza en mi mano- ¿Te dijo como se llama el bar?<br>-Sí, se llama "Three Hundred Bar"-me entrego una propaganda de dicho lugar, el cual se veía agradable en las fotos, y eso me animo aún mas.  
>-Me agrada el lugar, pero no me has dicho si iras con nosotros- mire a Uke por encima de la hoja<br>-Mis padres, junto con mis abuelos estarán cerrando un negocio este fin de semana, así que estoy libre- sonrió ampliamente y yo también me alegre por él -Bueno, entonces vayamos con los demás para ponernos de acuerdo.

**o.o.o.o **

En el descanso había dejado a Midori con Hiroto y Kenshi, mientras yo hablaba con Syn, le explique los planes que tenía mi amiga para el fin de semana y él acepto en posponer nuestra búsqueda, ahora solo faltaba convencer a mi hermano.  
>-¿Y precisamente a donde irán?- pregunto Syn mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaban mis amigos<br>-No lo sé, Midori dice que será una sorpresa- sonreí un poco emocionada, ella había estado planeando a donde ir desde hace mucho, pero siempre terminada cancelando aunque a veces tuviera muchas ganas de ir, primer debía cumplir con mis deberes  
>-Te ves entusiasmada- Syn sonrió y me paso su brazo por mis hombros- Espero te diviertas mucho- me guiño el ojo<br>-Claro que si- le di un leve golpe en el hombro.

Convencer a mi hermano no fue tan difícil como pensé, estoy segura que Syn se adelanto a hablar con él, lo cual agradecía mucho.  
>Tan pronto como tuve la aprobación de Zacky le marque a Midori para empezar con los planes, nos veríamos en su casa para de ahí ir en tren hasta Yokohama, desde que llegue casi no había salido a "turistear" por Japón o al menos por los alrededores de Kanagawa, pero me habían contado que Yokohama era una parte de Japón que no me podía perder, pese a ser una isla en teoría pequeña, este país tenia mucho que ofrecer y yo quería conocer todos los rincones que me fuera posible.<br>Tal vez en un principio me negaba a venir, pero ahora me emocionaba conocer mas sobre su cultura y sus lugares. O era la emoción de salir después de mucho tiempo.

El día se me fue volando, y cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora para ir a casa de Midori, tome mi chamarra y salí de mi casa, corrí por las calles tropezando con algunas personas y de inmediato me disculpaba, mi humor estaba impecable a decir verdad y no quería que nada arruinara mi día. Llegue a casa de mi amiga, sus padres me recibieron lo mas cortes y alegre posible, era la primera vez que los veía juntos, por lo general siempre veía solo a la madre de Midori, eran tan parecidas, las dos tenían esa misma sonrisa que podía contagiar a medio mundo.  
>Sus padres se veían bastante jovenes y con excelentes modales, no quiero imaginar que pensarían de mi si me vieran peleando con los tipos de la escuela.<br>Subí con Midori a su habitación y me enseño un par de opciones para visitar en Yokohama, después de un rato de ver tantas cosas y considerando la hora, decidimos a donde queríamos ir.

**o.o.o.o **

Llegando al bar pedimos una mesa para los 5, el ambiente era bastante agradable y aunque llegamos relativamente temprano, el lugar ya estaba lleno nos tomo poco tiempo decidir que queríamos tomar, y solo pedimos una botana para compartir.  
>Los chicos parecían muy animados y eso me alegraba pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que me dijo Uke el día anterior. ¿Y si... mejor renunciaba? No, no podía hacerlo, estaba mi orgullo de por medio, no quería quedar como un cobarde.<br>Akira me dio un golpe en el hombro, y me saco de mi trance  
>-Ey! Matsumoto, despierta- chasqueo los dedos muy cerca de mi cara<br>-¿Que quieres?- dije fastidiado  
>-Vaya, alguien no viene de muy buen humor- Yuu se peino el cabello hacia atrás -De seguro esta un poco preocupado por la apuesta- rió y coloco sus brazos sobre la mesa<br>-Sobre eso...- Uke interrumpió- Taka nos tiene que decir algo  
>Yo lo voltee a ver extraño, yo no iba a decir nada, solo que él pensará que realmente iba a desistir de la apuesta.<br>Los 4 me veían curiosos esperando a que dijera algo, pero en la mirada de Uke noté cierta pizca de apoyo, algo que me decía que era mejor retirarme ahora, me dedico una leve sonrisa.  
>-Yo...- comencé a hablar, pero en eso llegaron nuestras bebidas y enseguida se apagaron las luces, dejando solo iluminado el escenario con unas luces azules, se hicieron presentes 4 chicos y comenzaron a tocar, nos volteamos a verlos y me sentí un poco aliviado, al menos la música me había salvado.<p>

**o.o.o.o **

El camino no fue tan largo como pensaba, además de que todo el tiempo íbamos conversando de muchas cosas, le platicaba a Midori sobre las fiestas que solía hacer Jimmy en Huntington Beach, siempre eran una revolución y había de todo. Ella me escuchaba con mucha atención e interés.  
>Saliendo de la estación de tren caminamos un par de calles, todas llenas de gente y grandes edificios iluminados, cuando por fin llegamos vi un letrero que era mas bien un trozo de madera muy gruesa con unas letras en luz neón que decían "Three Hundred Bar" algo muy retro el lugar, al entrar un chico de estatura mediana nos dio la bienvenida y nos guió por el lugar era un poco pequeño y lleno de personas no era muy alto el techo, pero me gusto el ambiente parecía una pequeña cueva, había un escenario pequeño donde tocaban un cover de Pantera "Walk", de inmediato pensé "mis chicos lo hacen mejor"<br>Ya no había mesas en donde sentarnos, así que optamos por ir directo a la barra, pediríamos algo ligero, no quería que Midori se pusiera mal en su primer salida oficial conmigo.  
>Otro chico alto, de sombrero chistoso y grandes lentes que estaba al otro lado de la barra nos atendió, parece que llame su atención ya que me miraba un poco interesado, nos ofreció varias bebidas y yo solo pedí lo mismo que mi amiga, iba a confiar en sus gustos, el chico tardo escasos 30 segundos en darnos las bebidas en unas copas muy bien decoradas, y se puso a servir a los demás clientes, no sin antes darnos una sonrisa.<br>El lugar era cómodo, el ambiente agradable y la música también, por un momento visualice a mis amigos tocando ahí arriba y sonreí para mis adentros. Di un pequeño sorbo a la copa y de inmediato busque algo donde escupir, era tan dulce, no se que rayos había pedido Midori pero en verdad no pensé que fuera así de desagradable, ella volteo a verme asustada y también llame la atención de varias personas a mi alrededor, es mas podía jurar que el chico del sombrero se asomo por encima de los demás para ver que ocurría  
>-Kate ¿Estas bien?- pregunto dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda<br>-¿Como puedes tomar esto?- le dije sacando la lengua y señalando la copa, mi amiga se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír, algún día me las iba a pagar.  
>En menos de lo que imagine el chico que nos atendió se acerco a nosotras y pregunto si todo estaba bien, yo asentí pero en segundos se me vino una idea a la mente y antes de que pudiera dar vuelta lo tome de la camisa de cuadros, jalandolo hacia la barra, este se sorprendió y sus compañeros que también atendían la barra se me quedaron viendo de una manera extraña, solté rápidamente al chico y le dije<br>-¿De donde sacan las bandas para tocar en el bar?  
>Parece que tardo un poco en procesar mis palabras, no supe si fue por el jalón que le di o por la pregunta<br>-Según me dijeron son conocidos del dueño- se acomodo sus lentes  
>-¿Y solo los conocidos del bar pueden venir a tocar aquí?<br>-No lo sé, necesito preguntar- paso su mirada del escenario a mi -¿Tienes una banda?  
>-Algo así- dije rascándome la cabeza- Verás, mi hermano es el que la tiene y justo están buscando algún lugar donde poder tocar y dar a conocerse<br>-Ya veo- puso su mano en su barbilla como pensando algo- esperen un momento iré a hablar con alguien y enseguida vuelvo- nos guiño un ojo y salio de la barra  
>-Ohhh alguien ya esta conquistando eh- Midori me dio un codazo y bebió de su... liquido extraño<br>-Calla, tanta azúcar te hace daño, eso sabe asqueroso- ella solo reía de todo lo que acababa de pasar, y en verdad pensé que esa bebida la ponía mas energética.  
>Al poco rato el chico volvió con una tarjeta en la mano y me la entrego<br>-Ten, marca a este número el día martes para que te pongas de acuerdo con el dueño del bar, me dijo que quiere escuchar a la banda antes de que puedan tocar aquí  
>Me emocione mucho cuando me dijo eso, ya que sin querer había encontrado un lugar donde mis amigos pudieran tocar<br>-Gracias- sonreí si dejar de ver la tarjeta- no se va a arrepentir  
>El solo me sonrió y se fue a atender a las personas, guarde la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, cuando de pronto Midori se levanto de un salto sacando su celular, me hizo una seña de que iba a salir a contestar, en lo que regresaba pedí una cerveza y me la dieron de inmediato, había 5 chicos atendiendo la barra y se movían muy rábido para que no hicieran esperar tanto a sus clientes.<br>Iba a la mitad de mi cerveza cuando una canción muy conocida comenzó a sonar, las luces se pusieron tenues y el lugar estaba iluminado por los reflejos de la esfera de cristal que colgaba del techo justo en medio del bar, la banda cantaba "Still Loving You" de Scorpions, miles de recuerdos se desataron con esa canción, el trago que mantenía en mi boca se me dificulto pasarlo, sentí una necesidad enorme de salir de ahí, el lugar se me hacia cada vez mas pequeño así que me puse de pie tan rápido como pude, y me encamine hacia una salida de emergencia, tanta era la prisa que llevaba, tan pequeño el lugar y demasiada gente, que tropecé con alguien que se encontraba de espaldas.

**o.o.o.o **

Formule algún pretexto para venir a la barra, y dejar un rato a los chicos no estaba muy convencido aun de que hacer, cuando la canción de Scorpions estaba empezando sentí un golpe en mi espalda y de inmediato me gire para encontrarme con un par de ojos que me eran muy conocidos, un verde claro, que resaltaba con un color de piel pálido, una chamarra de cuero roja y unos jeans con botas era el atuendo de aquella chica, la misma que iba a la preparatoria Seika, la misma que tendría que conquistar.  
>Apenas me miro y se comenzó a abrir paso entre la gente, tarde 3 segundos en reaccionar y comencé a seguirla, se dirigía a la salida de emergencia.<br>Salí y la vi sentada en la banqueta mirando vagamente la calle, no se si fue curiosidad o inercia pero me acerque a ella y puse una mano en su hombro.  
>-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte pero no hubo respuesta así que decidí hacerle frente y me pare enfrente de ella, tenía un aspecto molesto en parte me estaba arrepintiendo de hablarle<br>De repente me miro y volvió a ponerse en pie  
>-Nada que te incumba<br>Apenas dio vuelta y mi mano alcanzo la suya, su piel era tan suave al tacto  
>-Espera- se giro pero no me miro -¿Vienes sola? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- no se porque sentía esa necesidad de ayudarla<br>-Solo déjame en paz- se zafo de mi agarre y volvió a entrar al bar  
>Entré y la busqué con la mirada pero no la veía, me acerque a la barra y le dije a un chico de lentes que si la había visto, este pareció ubicarla de inmediato pero me dijo que tenía un rato que no la veía. Saque dinero de mi cartera y le pedí que se cobrara todo su consumo, él me miro sorprendido<br>-¿Solo el de la chica?- pregunto aun con el dinero en la mano  
>-¿Viene acompañada?- respondí con otra pregunta, no se veía nadie con ella<br>-Sí, viene otra chica con ella- no se por que pero me sentí aliviado de que alguien viniera con ella y de que fuera una chica, al menos no veía a sus amigos pandilleros por el lugar  
>-Sí, todo lo que consuman que lo agreguen a la cuenta de esa mesa- dije señalando la mesa donde se encontraban mis amigos. El chico solo asintió.<p>

**o.o.o.o **

Cuando me solté de la mano de aquel tipo corrí de nuevo al bar, yendo hacia los baños y me tope con mi amiga la cual me miró con cara de espanto  
>-¿Te sientes mal Kate?- me puso una mano en la frente<br>-No, bueno... tal vez un poco- me moje un poco la cara- ¿Quien te marco?  
>-Eran mis padres, solo para preguntar si estábamos bien- se sonrío pero no dejaba de verme<br>-Ah ok...- me recargue en el lavabo  
>-¿Te quieres ir? Si es así solo dímelo<br>-No, ya se me esta pasando solo fue un dolor insignificante de cabeza  
>Convencí a Midori y regresamos a la barra, no le conté lo que me había pasado y menos lo del tipo extraño que se acerco a mi ofreciendo su "ayuda".<br>Tomamos un par de cosas mas y pedimos algo de comer, paso poco mas de media hora cuando decidimos regresar a casa, ya era tarde y no quería que ni los padres de ella, ni mi hermano se preocuparan.  
>Llamamos al chico que nos atendió casi toda nuestra estancia, y pedimos la cuenta, él se sonrió y nos dijo que la cuenta ya estaba pagada, las dos nos sorprendimos de esto ¿Quien pago la cuenta? No creo que él fuera tan esplendido de pagar todo ¿O si?<br>-¿Quien fue la persona que pago la cuenta?- dijo Midori volteando a todos lados  
>-No se su nombre, pero vino un chico y me pidió que todo lo que consumieran lo agregara a su cuenta, es...- comenzó a buscar por encima de las personas y señalo una mesa- el que esta en esa mesa.<br>De inmediato lo reconocí era el mismo tipo con el cual tropecé y el que me siguió afuera del bar, comencé a sentir mucha molestia ¿Acaso le había dado lastima?  
>Saqué mi cartera y tome el suficiente dinero para pagar lo que habíamos consumido, era buena en los números y el cambio de moneda de dolares a yenes no había sido un problema para mi. Me levante del asiento y de inmediato Midori me detuvo<br>-¿A donde vas?  
>-A dejarle en claro a ese tipo, que no necesito que nadie pague mi cuenta- sentí otro jalón, pero esta vez no era mi amiga<br>-Espera- dijo el chico poniéndose enfrente de mi- yo lo arreglo, yo iré a hablar con él- lo fulmine con la mirada, pero noté que sus ojos solo me decían "no hagas ningún escandalo, por favor"  
>Se había portado muy bien con nosotras así que solo asentí y deje que se fuera, tome a Midori del brazo y salimos de ahí.<br>Mientras caminábamos hacia la estación, me hizo muchas preguntas y no me quedo otro remedio que contarle lo que paso mientras ella atendía su llamada

**o.o.o.o **

La noche seguía pasando y yo no dejaba de pensar en la chica, se veía mal pero ni así mejoraban sus modales, no les diría nada de que la había visto, y menos que trate de hablar con ella. Mis amigos disfrutaban la estancia, y se habían olvidado por completo del tema de la apuesta.  
>Sentí una persona atrás de mi y voltee, era el chico de la barra y traía dinero en la mano, me lo entrego diciendo<br>-Disculpa, pero no aceptaron que pagaras su cuenta- se encogió de hombros y regreso a su trabajo  
>Cuando regrese la vista a la mesa 4 personas curiosas, esperaban una explicación.<p>

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
>Ok no me maten, de verdad yo se que todo esta medio confuso y la verdad es que si, de hecho cambie unas partes a lo que recuerdo había escrito en un principio, peeeeeeero retomare esas ideas que ya había escrito x_x (yo sola me confundo y me entiendo xD)<br>Bueno esto es el tercer capitulo, agradezco de verdad que se tomen la molestia de leer, aunque no se tomen la molestia de dejar un review T_T * llora dramáticamente*  
>Quiero hacer una mención especial a unas personitas que me han animado bastante a seguir, porque la verdad estaba en paranoia total, apenas en mis primeros capítulos ya no quería seguir escribiendo el fic _. pero ellos me animaron :) Gracias: Izzy, Uzu, Gerard, y a mi ratona que se que algún día verá esto :') 3  
>Y ya que estamos en las dedicatorias quiero felicitar precisamente a Uzu-suki (?) porque hoy es su Happy Birthday!, obvio no se me olvido ;) *lanza confeti * y creo que Izzy también cumplió años D: Felicidades a las dos :D las quiero!<br>Y bueno ahora si es todo, gracias y nos leemos pronto (lo prometo)! **


End file.
